precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Polish Armed Forces
Poland's military is grouped under Polish Armed Forces. The Armed Forces are currently 180,000 men in strength, though about 90,000 is made of conscripts. After the great war, the Polish forces did not see any conflict for nearly 50 years, but remained one of the better equipped forces on the continent. This came in handy when Hungrary invaded Ukraine to wich the Polish hurried to help. Despite the short duration of the conflict, the armed forces were able to earn a lot of experience and adapt better to the environment of modern wars. Unit List Polish Land Army A-1/ Warsaw Army Verge *13th Armor Division (96 x T-55) *14th Armor Division (96 x T-55) *16th Armor Division (96 x T-55) *31st Air Defense Division (96 x ZSU-23/4) *3nd Motorized Infantry Division (96 x SKOT) *4rd Motorized Infantry Division (96 x SKOT) A/2 Baltic Army Verge *11th Armor Division (96 x T-72) *21st Amphibious Armor Division (96 x PT-76) *32nd Air Defense Division (96 x ZSU-23/4) *5th Motorized Infantry Division (96 x TOPAS-2AP) A/3 Silesian Army Verge *12th Armor Division (96 x T-72) *15th Armor Division (96 x T-55) *17th Armor Division (96 x T-55) *18th Armor Division (96 x T-55) *33rd Air Defense Division (96 x ZSU-23/4) *1st Motorized Infantry Division (96 x BMP-1) *2th Motorized Infantry Division (96 x BMP-1) D/1 Artillery Brigade Grouping *101st Heavy Artillery Brigade (18 x ShKH Dana) *102nd Heavy Artillery Brigade (18 x ShKH Dana) *103rd Heavy Artillery Brigade (18 x ShKH Dana) *104th Artillery Brigade (18 x D-30) *105th Artillery Brigade (18 x D-30) *106th Artillery Brigade (18 x D-30) *107th Rocket Artillery Brigade (18 x RM-70) *108th Rocket Artillery Brigade (18 x RM-70) D/2 Anti-tank Brigade Grouping *111th Cannon Brigade (18 x Sprut) *112th Cannon Brigade (18 x Sprut) *113th Cannon Brigade (18 x Sprut) *114th Cannon Brigade (18 x Sprut) Polish Aerial Forces B/1 Interceptor Group *1st Interceptor Squadron (16 x Mig-23) *2nd Interceptor Squadron (16 x Mig-23) *3rd Interceptor Squadron (16 x Mig-23) *4th Interceptor Squadron (16 x Mig-23) B/2 Air Offense Group *11th Offense Squadron (16 x Mig-21bis) *12th Offense Squadron (16 x Mig-21bis) *13th Offense Squadron (16 x Mig-21bis) *14th Offense Squadron (16 x Mig-21bis) B/3 Strike Group *41st Strike Squadron (16 x L-39) *42nd Strike Squadron (16 x L-39) *43rd Strike Squadron (16 x L-39) *44th Strike Squadron (16 x L-39) *45th Strike Squadron (16 x Mig-21Sh) *46th Strike Squadron (16 x Mig-21Sh) B/4 Land Support Group *31st Assault Wing (32 x Mi-24) *32nd Assault Wing (32 x Mi-24) *33rd Transport Wing (32 x W-3WA) *34rd Transport Wing (32 x W-3WA) *35rd Transport Wing (32 x W-3WA) *36rd Transport Wing (32 x W-3WA) Polish Naval Forces C/1 1st Ship Flotilla *ORP Grom (Drake class battleship) *ORP Miecz (Trafalgar class cruiser) *ORP Topor (Trafalgar class cruiser) *ORP Lescz (Victory class destroyer) *ORP Rekin (Victory class destroyer) *ORP Losos (Victory class destroyer) C/2 2nd Ship Flotilla *ORP Blysk (Drake class battleship) *ORP Mlot (Trafalgar class cruiser) *ORP Palka (Krakow class cruiser) *ORP Kaszalot (Victory class destroyer) *ORP Plasczka (Victory class destroyer) *ORP Mantyla (Warsawa class destroyer) *ORP Homar (Warsawa class destroyer) *ORP Zolw (Warsawa class destroyer) *ORP Oskard (Warsawa class destroyer) C/3 3rd Submarine Grouping *ORP Pyton (Warsawyanka class submarine) *ORP Zmïja (Type-207 U-Boat) *ORP Grzechotnik (Type-207 U-Boat) *ORP Kobra (Type-207 U-Boat) *ORP Zaskroniec (Type-207 U-Boat) C/4 Coastal Defense Group *Submarine Hunters Grouping (18 x GROZNY or FALA class hunter) *Minesweepers Grouping (24 x 207 Type minesweepers) Category:Europe Category:Organization Category:Militaries